Skrywane uczucie
by LadyMarita
Summary: Mijają lata. Sakura chce pomóc Sasuke znaleźć dziewczynę, ale ten z jakiegoś powodu się przed tym wzbrania. Lekkie shounen-ai.


Gdyby ktokolwiek znalazł się nagle na niewielkiej polance na obrzeżach Konoha Gakure stałby się świadkiem niecodziennej sceny. Na stojącym samotnie pniu siedział wysoki, czarnowłosy chłopak. Jego postawa wyraźnie wskazywała na jakieś bliżej nieznane kłopoty, bądź lekkie stany przed depresyjne: zgarbiony, głowę miał nieznacznie pochyloną, zaś tępe spojrzenie bez wyrazu wbite było smętnie w przestrzeń. Tuż przed nim stała dziewczyna o lśniących, sięgających ramion różowych włosach i groźnym, przeszywającym spojrzeniu, rzucanym co chwila w stronę swojego towarzysza.

Dla przypadkowego przechodnia ta scena mogła być oznaką wielu sytuacji: na przykład on ją rzucił, a teraz błaga o przebaczenie, albo zwyczajnie się o coś pokłócili i ona w tym momencie robi mu wyrzuty. Jednak każdy kto znał dobrze tę parkę wiedział, że żadna z tego typu opcji, nie wchodziła w rachubę. Po prostu relacje łączące Sakurę Haruno i Sasuke Uchiha na to nie pozwalały.

Wiele lat minęło lat minęło i wiele rzeczy się pozmieniało: obecnie Sakura nie odczuwała w stosunku do swojego przyjaciela z drużyny nawet cienia tego romantycznego uczucia co kiedyś. Całą swoją miłość przeniosła na inną osobę, która również towarzyszyła jej na wszystkich misjach i treningach: mianowicie na Naruto, z którym tworzyła teraz niemal idealną parę. Jak tylko dziewczyna spostrzegła, że Sasuke ma problemy w kontaktach z płcią przeciwną (a miał ich całkiem sporo, bo z biegiem czasu większość fanek go opuściło), postanowiła mu pomóc w odnalezieniu tej jedynej. Jednakże sam zainteresowany nie wydawał się być skory do zawierania nowych znajomości i podtrzymywania starych, co sprawiało pewne trudności.

-Odpowiedz mi tylko na jedno pytanie: dlaczego, do jasnej cholery, nie umówiłeś się z Hinatą? Przecież sam mówiłeś, że ci się podoba- powiedziała Sakura, pełnym pretensji głosem. Na jej twarzy, niedowierzanie mieszało się z irytacją, dało się też zauważyć coś w rodzaju zniesmaczenia.

-Poza tym- ciągnęła- to była po prostu idealna okazja, aby ją zaprosić na randkę. A ty oczywiście tą okazję zaprzepaściłeś. Stała tuż obok ciebie i wyraźnie mówiła, że nie ma nic do roboty w tę sobotę! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jeśli chodzi o kobiety, taki odważny ninja jak ty zmienia się w jakiegoś tchórzliwego, małego kotka!

Jej groźna mina od razu zrzedła, kiedy Sasuke niespodziewanie podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią z miną zbitego psa. Widok ten nieco ją zszokował, gdyż mimo upływu lat jej przyjaciel wciąż nie miał w zwyczaju okazywania jakichkolwiek emocji i uczuć.

-Oczywiście nie to miałam na myśli- pośpieszyła z wyjaśnieniami, starając się przybrać swój najbardziej łagodny ton. Nie potrafiła się na niego długo gniewać. Odczuwała jakiś dziwny sentyment w stosunku do jego osoby, spowodowany najpewniej tym, iż był obiektem, jej pierwszego, poważnego zadurzenia- ale sam przyznaj: powiedziałeś, że odczuwasz takie dziwne dreszcze, kiedy przechodzi obok i niechcący się o ciebie otrze, prawda?

Sasuke wydał z siebie ciche westchnięcie. Jak zwykle Sakura źle zinterpretowała jego wypowiedź i błędnie uznała, że to Hinata jest obiektem jego westchnień. Przecież w czasie tamtej rozmowy nawet nie padło jej imię! Sakurze udało się jakimś cudem skłonić bruneta do zwierzeń i niechcący wymsknęło mu się, że jest nieszczęśliwie zakochany. Następnie dziewczyna wydusiła od niego informacje, że jego tajemnicza wybranka ma jasne oczy i podobnie jak on, problemy w kontaktach międzyludzkich (oczywiście nie powiedział tego wprost, ale to akurat wyraźnie wynikało z kontekstu). Ciekawe co by było, gdyby jego różowo włosa przyjaciółka dowiedziała się, o kogo tak naprawdę mu chodziło...

-Sakura- zaczął miłym jak na siebie głosem. Zbyt miłym - naprawdę doceniam to, że próbujesz mi pomóc w znalezieniu dziewczyny. Ale ja naprawdę nie potrzebuję drugiej osoby. Znacznie lepiej czuję się w samotności. A co do tej rozmowy...co do tego, co wtedy powiedziałem... zapomnij o tym. Jeżeli kiedyś będę chciał ją zdobyć uda mi się- Sasuke uśmiechnął się nie znacznie, co przyszło mu z wielkim trudem. Miał cichą nadzieję, że grymas, który zapewne mu wyszedł, nie będzie zbyt odstraszający. W głębi duszy nie chciał stracić tak ważnej przyjaciółki, jaką była dla niego Sakura. Dlatego musiał zrezygnować z walki o własne szczęście.

-Z resztą masz chłopaka, dobrze wam ze sobą, więc mną się nie przejmuj- dodał nieco ostrym tonem- to z nim powinnaś spędzać ten cały czas.

Sakura już otwierała usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle spostrzegła wyłaniającą się wśród drzew postać. Postać o rozwichrzonej blond czuprynie i odzianą w krzykliwy, pomarańczowy dres.

-Sakura-chaan!- zawołał pełen energii i entuzjazmu głos, zapewne należący do owej postaci.

Dziewczyna odmachała radośnie swojemu ukochanemu. Rzuciła ostatnie, szybkie spojrzenie w stronę bruneta.

-Hmm, to na razie Sasuke-kun. Naruto zapewne znowu zaciągnie mnie do kina, albo na romantyczny spacer- mówiła ze śmiechem, po czym oddaliła się w stronę blondyna. Po chwili Sasuke został sam na polanie.

Jego serce wciąż waliło jak oszalałe. Nie mógł się w żaden sposób uspokoić. Zawsze tak się czuł w jego towarzystwie, ale przywykł już do myśli, że są razem z Sakurą szczęśliwi i on nie może tego zniszczyć.

Już dawno postanowił, że nigdy nie wyzna Naruto, jak bardzo mu na nim zależy.


End file.
